five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 October 2015
03:47 I se 03:47 e 04:01 Your friendly neighborhood Spy 04:01 HELLO HH 04:01 MY RIVAL 04:01 BUY MY SHIT FOR 88% OFF IN CELEBRATION OF BACK TO THE FUTURE PART 69 04:03 buy my book! 04:03 buy my book! 04:05 YOU HAVE A FUCKING CATALOGUE NOW? 04:05 BULL FUCKING SHIT 04:05 I'm better than you 04:06 HOLY SHIT 04:06 STAY BACK 04:06 It's time for fucking dead. 04:06 GAO HELP ME 04:06 No one can help you. 04:07 fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck 04:07 Carp get the fuck out 04:07 SHIIIIIIIIIIT 04:07 You're supposed to be banned 04:07 Oh right. 04:07 * Carp, The Mature Fish. shoots himself 04:07 no 04:07 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy kills Carp 04:07 die you bitch 04:07 git fucking gud 04:07 HH 04:07 We need to join our shops together 04:07 BB Gregg's 04:07 The funniest joke ever 04:07 it's true 04:07 also https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhDLS55r05A 04:07 no 04:07 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy kills Carp 04:07 die you bitch 04:07 git fucking gud 04:07 HH 04:07 We need to join our shops together 04:07 BB Gregg's 04:07 The funniest joke ever 04:07 it's true 04:07 also https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhDLS55r05A 04:25 wait carp 04:25 is that you 04:27 he left 04:29 I see 04:30 HH, 04:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLVcXphOVZo 04:07 BB Gregg's 04:07 The funniest joke ever 04:07 it's true 04:07 also https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhDLS55r05A 04:25 wait carp 04:25 is that you 04:27 he left 04:29 I see 04:30 HH, 04:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLVcXphOVZo 04:48 who wants my number 04:49 why would we want your number 04:49 to phone HH Gregg's and buy washing machines 04:51 for half price by using the special code "The Legendary HH" 04:51 my number is 1 (800) 284-7344 you fuckers 04:25 is that you 04:27 he left 04:29 I see 04:30 HH, 04:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLVcXphOVZo 04:48 who wants my number 04:49 why would we want your number 04:49 to phone HH Gregg's and buy washing machines 04:51 for half price by using the special code "The Legendary HH" 04:51 my number is 1 (800) 284-7344 you fuckers 08:01 djnnamon pls 08:12 FUCK YOU GEORGE BUSH 08:20 Hello. 08:25 Yo Gao 08:25 hello 08:26 I gotta apologize for a few days ago 08:26 So yeh. 08:26 k 08:26 Thank 08:26 Urk. 08:27 Ug 08:27 My new OC is coming out well. 08:27 Bleh though. 08:27 Trying to work on her personality. 08:27 Honestly voting Shrek in the Smash Ballot is more realistic than voting Fazfuck 08:27 Ik tbh 08:27 RIDLEY IS A BETTER FUCKING CHOICE AND HE'S TOO DAMN BIG 08:28 At least Ridley has history with Nintendo 08:28 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy voted Ridlet 08:28 Yeah. 08:28 The SSB Roster has characters who have fame. 08:28 I think Shrek won it because of 4chan, and now Nintendo are wondering what the fuck to do. 08:28 Who have made a /big/ impact on the gaming industry. 08:28 08:28 LMAO 08:29 SENPIE 08:29 SENPIE 08:29 "Well fuck, shrek's on the roster now" 08:29 lal 08:29 "Time to make his introduction" 08:29 SHREK TAKES OGRE! 08:29 Remember when people wanted Goku to be in SSB4 08:29 fucking weeaboos. 08:30 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/New+challenger+approaching_daabe7_4635422.jpg 08:30 and 08:30 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/f8e4f9e0270cbd3c2450843f297dc84b9cd996e6c613887c94a835ea29166a1a_1.jpg 08:30 Done 08:30 I need that in my life. 08:31 OMG 08:31 Do you know Chris Chan? 08:31 no 08:31 heard of Sonichu then? 08:31 http://sonichu.com/cwcki 08:32 now i have 08:32 Chris Chan is my idol 08:32 08:32 Have you seen my oc: Charichu? 08:32 FUCK 08:33 *Shrugs* Still a better drawer than me 08:33 I want one of the medallions tbj 08:33 *tbh 08:34 #PrayForRidley2k15 08:34 Urk. 08:35 amo chan 08:35 Top 5 Smash Ballot Characters: 08:35 Shrek 08:35 King K. Rool 08:35 Inkling 08:35 Ephraim 08:35 Bandanna-Doo 08:35 i have no idea what the fuck you're talking about 08:35 You have not 08:35 heard of 08:35 Sonichu> 08:35 http://sonichu.com/cwcki 08:35 nu 08:36 Read the wiki Pup 08:37 So my new OC is a ghost 08:37 wait 08:37 but 08:37 i'm not in to sanic gaems 08:37 :( 08:38 :'( 08:38 Phil 08:39 I can dream, Gao. 08:40 k 08:40 But she's um 08:40 10 08:40 And *surprise* wasn't killed by the animatronics. 08:40 k 08:43 There. 08:44 ok 08:44 During my free time: 08:44 I hate myself slightly 08:44 But I still love Meme da Killer 08:45 k 08:46 Anyways, off my incompetent babbling. 08:46 How are you? 08:46 ok 08:47 Alright. 08:49 "Eileen's an edgy ghost" 08:49 ghosts get so much godmod hax and it's legal under the premise that they're ghost 08:50 s 08:50 How 08:50 Unless they're poltergeists. 08:51 cuz they're ghosts 08:52 I believe Ghosts have a few limitations, but I may be wrong. 08:52 *coughs* 08:52 poltergust 3000 08:53 pls 08:55 My dad turned the language on my iphone to arabic 08:56 fuck 08:57 k 08:57 And I returned it back to English. 08:51 cuz they're ghosts 08:52 I believe Ghosts have a few limitations, but I may be wrong. 08:52 *coughs* 08:52 poltergust 3000 08:53 pls 08:55 My dad turned the language on my iphone to arabic 08:56 fuck 08:57 k 08:57 And I returned it back to English. 08:58 Get rekt Dad 08:58 Anyhow. 08:59 It's time for someone to start a different discussion. 09:02 k 09:02 pls 09:03 https://instagram.com/p/9Ee6fcmvD-/ 09:03 meh 09:05 My instagram: hulo aurt 09:05 k 09:06 and 09:06 Don't worry 09:06 There's a dedication to Purple Guy. 09:06 ghey 09:06 He's in the Trashcan 09:06 Because he's a piece of trash. 09:07 don't insult scott's oc 09:07 Xavier Munroe 09:08 " 09:08 09:08 ❤¸.•*""*•. ¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•. ¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•. ¸❤ Post this on the walls of the 12 prettiest Girls you know... If you get back 5 you're beautiful. .. ❤¸.•*""*•. ¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•. ¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•. ¸❤ 09:08 July 15 by Your friendly neighborhood Spy 09:08 09:08 Demonic BB 09:08 09:08 Xavier: Nope. 09:08 09:08 Xavier moonwalks out of the comment. 09:08 July 16 by Demonic BB" 09:08 User:South Ferry 09:08 >:( 09:09 I still cry 09:10 We shall now delve into the deepest, darkest corners of the Wiki 09:10 First off, meet the original Xavier Munroe 09:10 " Info 09:10 Xavier Munroe is a french assassin for hire, part of the Cutting Crew and he has contracts that you can submit. He's a stealthy veteran and can appear in a couple of games. Some games as characters, some games as Easter eggs. 09:10 09:10 Attires 09:10 09:10 Everyday Attire 09:10 His everyday attire consists of a black hood with a mask, black jeans and black shoes. 09:10 09:10 Assassin Attire 09:10 His assassin attire consists of the same thing, but with more pockets and a sheath for a knife or a dagger. 09:10 09:10 Formal Attire 09:10 His formal attire consists of a black and gold tuxedo with a black and gold fedora. 09:10 09:10 Relationships 09:10 Aurun: Currently lovers. He hopes to propose to her. 09:10 09:10 Pretty Much Everyone In CC: Great friends. He tries to help his comrades as much as he can. 09:10 09:10 Weapons 09:10 Xavier has an arsenal of weapons, but only one gun. 09:10 09:10 Dagger (Love Letter) 09:10 He owns a dagger which he calls a Love Letter. It's because he sends the love letter straight through your heart. 09:10 09:10 Bow (The Hadouken) 09:10 He recently bought a bow which he called "The Hadouken" because he used to play Street Fighter and always finished his foes off with a Hadouken. 09:10 09:10 Sniper Rifle (Kiss of Death) 09:10 And, in the case of assassination of the modern variety, he uses a silenced Sniper Rifle named the Kiss of Death. It's called this because his first headshot was when his target got kissed. Then, the target's head exploded. 09:10 09:10 Trivia 09:10 * On occasion, he takes over for the TF2 spy whenever he's off. 09:10 * He has a deep, dark secret. The last person who got told got stuffed into a teddy bear...with C4 on it. 09:10 * Whenever he hits a target, he uses their blood as paint and paints an X on a wall, then he nails his target to the X in the form of a cross. 09:10 (If I missed anything out, just say so!)" 09:11 the egde 09:11 edge 09:11 3edgy5me 09:13 "* Whenever he hits a target, he uses their blood as paint and paints an X on a wall, then he nails his target to the X in the form of a cross." 09:13 k. 09:13 so 09:13 * 09:15 Hmm? 09:16 chat message is only available to Wikia Gold Members 09:16 Don't fucking do that shit 09:16 I will not hesitate to contact the popo 09:17 k 09:17 -every 12 year old youtube commenter 09:17 I should get off my ass and make pages for all of my upcoming characters 09:17 Haha. Same. 09:18 Allow me to put this into perspective 09:18 I have had Natalie since December 2014, 09:18 She still does not have a page, despite being on the "LIst of Upcoming OCs" page forever 09:19 LMAO 09:19 gtg 09:19 family movie night 09:17 k 09:17 -every 12 year old youtube commenter 09:17 I should get off my ass and make pages for all of my upcoming characters 09:17 Haha. Same. 09:18 Allow me to put this into perspective 09:18 I have had Natalie since December 2014, 09:18 She still does not have a page, despite being on the "LIst of Upcoming OCs" page forever 09:19 LMAO 09:19 gtg 09:19 family movie night 09:19 ghey 09:27 gao senpie 09:27 r u ded 09:27 i was just watching another video about patrick star being a prick 09:28 What 09:28 I never die 09:28 For hope never dies either 09:30 k 09:36 NEW USER CHANS 09:36 GAO SENPIE 09:37 NEW USER CHANS 09:37 k 09:27 r u ded 09:27 i was just watching another video about patrick star being a prick 09:28 What 09:28 I never die 09:28 For hope never dies either 09:30 k 09:36 NEW USER CHANS 09:36 GAO SENPIE 09:37 NEW USER CHANS 09:37 k 09:43 k 09:28 I never die 09:28 For hope never dies either 09:30 k 09:36 NEW USER CHANS 09:36 GAO SENPIE 09:37 NEW USER CHANS 09:37 k 09:43 k 10:36 …? 10:36 … 2015 10 20